The Black and The French
by Ithilwen2
Summary: The Black Stallion faces his most tough oppontant yet, please R & R. Chapter 2 now up!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Newspaper

Chapter 1: The Newspaper  
  
The Black Is Back  
The Black renowned for being one of the   
most famous stallions in racing history   
has been entered in the Arc de Trimophe   
French Marathon Race and will compete   
against Moscow Flyer the best thoroughbred  
in France. The two will meet in two weeks   
time for the Classic and is supposed to attract   
a crowd of a magnificent 60,000 people. The   
Black looks set to take the favourite spot in the   
£250, 000 big money race.  
  
Alec looked up from the newspaper and let out a long low whistle. 'Well what do you think about that then Henry', Alec Ramsey inquired. Passing the paper to his Friend, Henry skimmed the page looked up and answered, 'I think that they are pushing our luck Moscow Flyer is a fine animal with plenty of breeding, he has only ever lost one race and that was do to shear bad luck.'  
  
Alec backed down knowing that the old mans knowledge was far greater than his. Also if he argued Henry would become irritable. Alec knew that the Black had also only lost one race and that was because of him.  
  
The plane jolted, bringing Alec back to reality . They had hit turbulence less than half an hour ago and it was making him queasy.  
  
The Black stood alert in his stall. Eyes and ears twitching at even the slightest sight or sound. Nostrils flared like humming birds wings they picked up every smell. From the planes petrol to the straw beneath his feet. He was the picture of health.  
  
The Blacks career had been on a mellow recently. It had been one problem after the other. First the Black had fallen ill with a virus. By the time he was better the races had thinned out for the winter. Then four days into the new season Alec had been bucked from his horse highly sprung. He managed to get away with a few cracked ribs, a broken arm and most importantly hurt pride. 


	2. The unexpected

Chapter 2: The unexpected  
  
The plane landed smoothly and safely at Paris airport. After disembarking Alec and Henry headed for the Black's quarantine designated area.  
  
While tending to a very ill mannered Black, Alec over-heard a conversation between two grooms. They were talking about Equine Influenza and how for horses had already caught the epidemic. One of these had since died of oxygen starvation. The two grooms walked off to complete there chores before dark.  
  
Alec just stood there, comb half way through the Blacks mane. Then quickly finished his duties, almost knocking the water bucket flying more than once and then hurried off. In the growing darkness, the stable yard looked deserted from the entrance. Alec then remember something that he had heard Henry talking to his father about four days before they were due to fly to France.  
  
"Mr Ramsey strange things have been know to happen at Paris stables", Henry had said.  
  
"What are you saying things have been known to happen", Mr Ramsey had replied in utter confusion.  
  
"Days before the Arc D'Trimophe meet, horses have been know to become ill, and in some cases die"  
  
"That's probably just and old wives tale, so that they don't get swamped with enters"  
  
At that moment his mother had come along the landing and would have made a great fuss if she found him listening in as she called it. So he had left never hearing Henrys reply to the questionable theory.  
  
At that point his gaze was taken away from the stable entrance and onto the track. It appeared at first that there was a ghost horse on the track. Snapping himself back to reality he found that it was an actual horse.  
  
After helping with the recapture of the run-away horse Alec Headed for the stewards office. Alec wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly , the race was in a 10 days and he didn't want anything sabotaging the Black. Even though he thought they would probably be more scared of the Black than the Black was of them.  
  
The stewards were all small, plump men in their late 60's. the smallest and plumpest of the lot looked up when Alec entered.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur" the steward greeted then seeing the puzzled look on Alec's face quickly added "Hello Sir". Alec warmed to the man quickly and began to ask him questions on the Outbreak of Influenza and other matters.  
  
"Mr Banglien, I heard that there is an outbreak of Equine influenza" Alec popped the question  
  
"Indeed there has, Mr Ramsey, indeed there has"  
  
"Do you know what has caused the outbreak  
  
"We believe it to be a horse called Ring Rader"  
  
"Where is Ring Rader know then"  
  
"He died of oxygen starvation a couple of days ago"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The conversation continued, they discussed the Blacks chances against Moscow flyer and the other competitors.  
  
Alec left the room ten minutes later. After the revelation of Mr Banglien Alec had finished the conversation and left.  
  
Now though the last words of the steward buzzard through his head "Do you know that if I didn't know better I would say that someone was attacking theses horses".  
  
If it was sabotage then why, who would attack class marathon runners? 


End file.
